Entre 10 et 20 points
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] Juste une petite gourmandise pour fêter dignement ? l'événement. Duo, tranquille sur son canapé, un magazine à la main. Heero pénétrant dans la pièce. L'heure est grave. ou bien estce que l'auteur est fatiguée ?


Titre : Entre 10 et 20 points  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Pas de violence. Pas de angst. Pas de sap. Désolée, pas de sexe non plus. Pas de larme, de crise, de sang, de... Pas de scénar ! Totally pointless, ce truc ! Typiquement la scénette inutile de base ! (Pardon, j'aurais pu faire mieux... vv) Ah, et OOC aussi, bien sûr... (Est-ce que le genre est assez détaillé pour te plaire comme ça, Olivs ? lol ! T'y habitue pas, ceci dit... :p)

Rating : hum, PG, just to be safe.  
Disclaimer (j'ai remarqué que j'avais tendance à complètement les oublier, ces derniers temps...) : Pas à moi, je ne peux donc ni les offrir, ni même les prêter ! Que la vie est dure, quand même... !

Pour Mithy, juste parce que, et parce que j'ai envie d'offrir des petits trucs à mes amies en ce moment et que l'excuse tombait bien.  
Etrangement, le 8x11 ne m'inspirait pas trop alors t'as ça à la place, j'espère que tu me pardonneras XD (Ceci dit, en le prenant 11x8... ça ouvre toute une nouvelle perspective sur pourquoi Lady Une déteste à ce point Zechs, pas vrai ? )

Entre 10 et 20 points 

Duo leva à peine les yeux de son magazine lorsque Heero pénétra dans la pièce.  
– Yo, Heero ! Wazzup ?  
– Hn.  
Le brun se dirigea droit vers le canapé et se laissa tomber à côté de Duo, assez près pour que leurs épaules et genoux se touchent mais Duo était à moitié affalé et prenait la quasi-totalité de la place de toute façon.  
– Salut, fit-il alors, et Duo le regarda juste assez longtemps pour lui adresser un rapide sourire.  
Le silence s'installa pour quelques secondes à peine avant que Heero ne reprenne la parole :  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
– Pas grand-chose, je réponds à un test... lui indiqua distraitement Duo tout en traçant un petit cercle sur son magazine.  
– ... Un test sur quoi ? demanda encore Heero. C'est intéressant ?  
– Heu, c'est surtout rigolo... Et toi, tu fais quoi ? fit le châtain en entourant une nouvelle réponse.  
– Je m'ennuie.  
Duo manqua d'en lâcher son stylo. Il se redressa et fit face à son ami.  
– Tu quoi ?  
– Je m'ennuie.  
– Tu t'ennuies ?  
– Je m'ennuie.  
– ... Y s'ennuie... Heero Yuy s'ennuie. ... Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter, me précipiter dans un bunker, quelque chose ?  
– ..., lui répondit Heero avec un regard appuyé.  
– Heu... Ben... Chais pas moi, t'as pas des devoirs à faire ? Les étudiants se plaignent toujours d'avoir trop d'boulot !  
– Je suis à jour.  
– C'est bientôt les exams, t'as pas de cours à réviser ?  
– Je me sens prêt.  
Duo ravala un sourire. Il y avait encore quelques mois, Heero lui aurait répondu « Je suis opérationnel »...  
Lorsque son ami lui avait annoncé qu'il songeait à aller à l'université, Duo – ainsi que tous les autres – l'avait soutenu et encouragé. Lorsque Heero lui avait annoncé qu'il pensait suivre des cours de psychologie, Duo l'avait simplement regardé, complètement hébété. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait reconnaître que le brun avait certainement fait le bon choix. Pas qu'il avait l'habitude de se tromper mais de toute évidence, sa nouvelle vie lui réussissait.  
Enfin, sauf aujourd'hui apparemment...  
– Eh ben... prends un bouquin ?  
– Pas envie de lire.  
– Surfe sur le net ?  
– Pour y faire quoi ?  
– J'en sais rien moi, paume-toi sur la toile !  
– ...  
– Va faire un tour dehors, y fait beau !  
– Pour aller où ?  
– J'sais pas, moi ! Nulle part ! Juste pour se promener, flâner, tu vois ? Prendre l'air, quoi ! Le but, c'est de pas avoir de but précis justement !  
– ... Bof.  
« Bof. »  
Heero Yuy avait dit « Bof »...  
Heero Yuy pensait que ses propositions étaient « Bof »...  
Duo décida de ne pas s'en formaliser davantage.  
– Eh ben... T'as qu'à... heu... Laisse-moi réfléchir trente secondes, okay ?  
Heero en laissa passer quarante cinq – pour le principe – puis, recommençant à s'ennuyer ferme, il arracha le magazine des mains de Duo.  
– Alors, ça donne quoi ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au test. « Quel genre de dragueur êtes-vous ? » ? lut-il à voix haute avant de relever les yeux vers Duo.  
– Heu...  
Heero fit rapidement défiler les pages pour atteindre la couverture.  
– _Têtu plage_ ? « Repérage, plan d'attaque, chasse à l'homme : la drague de A à Z » ? « La face cachée du porno gay » ?  
Duo s'empourpra et reprit possession de son magazine.  
– Ouais, j'ai acheté un magazine gay pour me marrer, et alors ? Ça te pose un problème, Yuy ?  
– ... Aucun, répliqua le brun avec un demi-sourire en coin. ... Alors... quel genre de dragueur es-tu ? s'enquit-il avec un soupçon d'éclat de rire dans la voix.  
– J'ai pas fini le test, marmonna Duo, toujours aussi rouge.  
Le châtain se redressa alors brusquement et saisit Heero par le poignet pour l'obliger à se lever et à le suivre.  
– Allez viens ! On va se promener et te trouver quelque chose à faire !  
Il jeta son magazine sur le canapé et tira Heero hors de la pièce. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Le soleil de ce début juin était particulièrement chaud et Duo décida qu'ils iraient manger une glace.  
En chemin, ils passèrent devant un kiosque à journaux et Heero prit le temps de lire l'une des affiches :  
« Ce mois-ci dans _Jeune et jolie_ : Les dix trucs infaillibles pour lui mettre le grappin dessus ! »  
Heero jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Duo, un peu plus loin devant lui.  
Mission acceptée.

(Fin !)

Ecrit le 27 octobre 2004, au lieu de bosser v-v

§§§§§§§

Notes et blabla inutiles...

Je ne me souviens plus quel était exactement l'intitulé du _Jeune et jolie_ ni même du mois (tu t'en souviens, Shakes ? 'Devait être juin, non ?), c'était sur une affichette dans le métro. N'empêche que l'image mentale d'un Heero lisant avec application les conseils de _Jeune et jolie_ et les suivant à la lettre est « too fucking hysterical », si vous me passez l'expression... Et puis comme ça, si jamais un jour l'une de nous deux écrit le plot bunny, ben il aura déjà une pseudo préquelle ! XD

Les autres titres cités proviennent du Hors Série spéciale Plage de Têtu de cet été. Oui, j'ai acheté le Têtu pour me marrer (et reluquer les superbes spécimens mâles qui se trouvent à l'intérieur, oh my ! ), et alors ?  
XD

Pour le titre, bah... je savais pas quoi mettre alors j'ai répondu au test en m'efforçant de me mettre à la place de Duo XD Total : 20 points ! Ce qui me, enfin le met dans la catégorie « Entre 10 et 20 points : vous êtes un Don Juan » ;op  
J'espérais qu'il (enfin, je) tomberait sur ça, les autres (« Romantico-timide », « Pimp » et « Relou ») me plaisaient pas trop et à vue de nez correspondaient moins au perso. Comme quoi, j'ai plus ou moins dû répondre correctement pour lui, lol !  
Et puis, entre « 10 » et « 20 » points... yep, les chiffres me conviennent !

Heero : Mais pourquoi quarante cinq secondes ?  
Meanne : Pour le principe, j'ai dit.  
Trowa : Message subliminal. Quarante cinq. 45. 4x5.  
Meanne : Quoi, y'en a qu'avaient pas compris ?!

Oh ! Ah ! Hum... Bon anniversaire ?


End file.
